Conventional fairway golf clubs, including drivers are, in most cases, made of wood and are usually referred to as "woods" as the name indicates. Recently, however, hollow metal club heads have been developed (so-called "metal woods") wherein they are molded in hollow form of strong material such as steel, stainless steel, etc. This metal club head has a high coefficient of restitution and lower air resistance in addition to being stronger and more durable than conventional "woods".
This club differs from wooden club heads due to the hollowness of the head. The shaft for attaching the handle to the hollow metal heads must be connected to the head at the neck head. However, the neck portion is subjected to strong flexure, compressive stress, shear stress, etc., at the moment of impact (of the head against the ball). Therefore, it must be reinforced. To provide a solid neck portion, however, creates the disadvantages of increased weight in the head and increased breakability at the base of the neck due to the strong flexing stresses etc., arising near the junction of the neck and the head.
Therefore, it is one objective of the present invention to produce an improved hollow metal golf club head.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved hollow metal club head having a reinforced improved structure in the neck of the club head.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hollow metal golf club head with a club face of improved structure.